Fate and Finals
by Morgenstern128
Summary: Aelin Galathynius has two boys fighting over her, and as in any high school cliche, her heart is torn between them. Then Rowan Whitethorn, the gorgeous new boy with a mysterious past and a leather jacket shows up and draws her in, as if they were meant to be. But maybe fate isn't all it's cracked up to be. Co-written by myself and TheForsakenCourier. Disclaimer: Queen SJM owns all
1. Arms and Shoulders

_**Morg: I have arrived guys and gals and all in between. If you follow me as a n author you know that I have dabbled in some SJM before, and am obsessed (*cough* Wicked Dreamers *cough*) but now this is the first time I have written a fanfic for TOG, and I am excited! Also, as you can see, I'm co-writing with TheForsakenCourier, my friend. Give us some love down in the reviews and tell us what you think! As always… Enjoy!**_

 _ **Courier: Hey, this is kinda my first ever fanfiction story that I am doing a collab on. I've very new to the ToG fandom but I've read up to the end of EoS. I'm doing a collab with Morgenstern128 and I'm very excited! I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to favorite my fanfic and Morg's fanfic as well.**_

 **Aelin:**

School always sucked. It did. But no school was worse than Elirea Academy. Rich kids in fancy shoes and clothes, pulling up in their expensive cars that daddy bought them for no apparent reason. This school and all its students were awful.

"How are your classes?" A familiar blue eyed boy drawled from next to my locker. I tried to hide my smile as I slammed my locker shut and turned to him. Maybe not everyone in this gods forsaken school was awful then.

Dorian was different from the other rich kids, he didn't use his parents money to wipe his ass with. He didn't throw it around even though his family had plenty of it. He always was a kind and generous person but I had never really noticed it until a few months ago.

"They'd be better if you were in some of them, pretty boy," I flirt back, smirking like one does when the hottest boy in school is leaning against the locker next to theirs. "What about yours?"

"Not horrible. But I am missing a certain someone in a few of them." Dorian always knew how to be kind while flirting at the exact same time, it's kind of like art when you think about it.

I snorted. "Yeah, way to steal my line. So I'm guessing no Kaltain in any of them?" Dorian groaned at the name. Kaltain was the girl who had been after him since grade school, and even though she was hot, he hadn't given her the time of day. Much to my delight, and her chagrin.

"Kaltain is hot and all, but those stars in your eyes stole my heart."

I melted a little inside, even though I knew he must have used that line on half the school by now. See, that's the thing. Dorian was a playboy. And that was the single reason I haven't already agreed to one of his numerous invitations to take me out to dinner. Plus, it was our little game, this flirtation, and I intended to win it. "You're a smooth talker Havilliard, but you forgot something," I reply, putting on a facade of smug sarcasm as I noted Chaol out of the corner of my eye, walking towards us.

"And what might that be?" Dorian grinned knowing he must've forgot the tiniest thing, but he had to play it calm like it's nothing important.

"That you're not the only smooth talker in this school," I smirked, putting my arm out to the side just as Chaol arrived and ducked under my arm, resting it around his waist, just as I had planned for when I saw him walking our way. The look on Dorian's face was priceless. "There's also Westfall."

"Ah, Chaol. How was your summer? Must've been pretty eventful spending most of it with Mort." Chaol was the other loverboy that had eyes for me. He was no playboy but he was more of a jock. Chaol had also taken a job with Mort for the summer instead of picking up girls like Dorian had.

"Well, it was interesting, to say the least. I'm not even sure how Mort still has a job with some of the stuff that goes on behind that bar," Chaol replied, putting his arm around my shoulders. Chaol had spent the summer as a barback at the Torre Cesme, the local bar and hangout where Mort bartended, since Chaol was eighteen and could work behind the bar as long as he wasn't handling any alcohol. It was always interesting though, these little exchanges we had. Chaol and Dorian were both trying to date me, and they were also best friends. How they kept their friendship throughout competing for me, as if I could be won, I would never know. Dorian certainly didn't look happy with Chaol and I standing like this, intertwined.

"Hey. Chaol. Why don't you and I go take a walk and catch up a bit? I've barely seen you all summer and we should just talk, like the good friends we are!" Dorian clenched his teeth a tiny bit when he was almost done talking. I could easily see that there was some tension between them right there.

I whistled long and low, untangling myself from Chaol and reaching up on my tiptoes to whisper in his ear. "Someone's jealous," I breathed, making him shiver before smirking and sauntering away down the hallway, leaving the boys to their pissing contest. I had to find Nehemia either way.

I strolled down the marble floored hallway, searching for Nehemia. I could see all the new and old kids while walking down the main hallway, nobody seeming majorly different then they were last year, their egos still bigger than them. I saw Nehemia's distinctive black hair and ran to her. "Nehemia!" I ran over to her locker and hugged as hard I possibly could.

I hadn't seen her all summer, since she had been traveling with her family, and the Ytger's hadn't gotten home until a day ago. "Hun! It's been way to long! How was summer? How was training? How's Dorian and Chaol? How are you?" Nehemia rattled off questions rapid fire, not stopping for breath, her voice changing emotions from excited to suggestive to sad as she spoke.

"Nehemia, I'm alright. The one year anniversary is coming up, and that will be hard but I'll get through it. Dorian and Chaol will help with the tears," It's always so good to talk to Nehemia, she doesn't flirt with me like Chaol and Dorian do,and we can relate with so many things. "Dorian and Chaol are still trying to flirt their way to me, but I'd rather not have to choose between two great guys. I don't think I'll ever be able to choose either of them, I'm just so indecisive at times."

"Yeah. You don't want to choose between them cause you'd rather have both. Possibly nude. Possibly in bed. Possibly at once," Nehemia called me out, humming in approval to her own idea. Not that I could really disagree with her. "I know how you think, and you think dirty honey," Nehemia added right as the bell for homeroom rung. "And my vacation was great thanks for asking!" Nehemia called over her shoulder sarcastically as she walked off to class, leaving me shaking my head with a goofy grin on my face. Friends man. What wacky people.

 _ **Morg: Hope you all liked that chapter, tell us what you think! This is a new story so we want all your feedback! We do have school, so we might not be updating for a week or two, but stay tuned. No update schedule is set yet. Till next time! Bye!**_

 _ **Courier: Thanks for reading the first chapter of me and Morg's collab together. Hoped you enjoyed and don't forget to favorite me and Morg's fanfic! Toodles!**_


	2. A Mile in My Life

_**Morg: We're back again! Can I just say, if it seems like the writing is a bit strained in the beginning or the writing style seems to change randomly its because me and Courier are switching off writing paragraph by paragraph, so we are still trying to figure out how to make it flow really well. Just wanted to put that out there. Also, please leave a review, it would means a lot, and also help us know what we can do to make this story better for all of you! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Courier: Hello again, sorry if the chapters are so spread apart, it's because school is a pain in the ass and it causes problems. Hope you enjoy this next chapter! Don't forget to fav me and Morg's fanfic.**_

 **Aelin:**

There was buzz going around the school that we were getting a new boy to our grade, and I was excited. New meat was always fun. Especially when I could screw with them. Somehow, even though I wasn't a basic white girl, I had become a special sort of popular, the kind that isn't friends with everyone, but everyone knows. It made things boring, when there was no one to mess with anymore other than Dorian and Chaol. New kids meant new people to have fuck with.

I always think that whenever a new kid comes to our school, he or she is always apart of two categories. One, they are nice and don't have sticks up their assess 24/7. Or they are popular and are demanding as hell. I'm honestly hoping for the second category so I can fuck with them.

Either way it swung though, this new boy would make this school year interesting. Plus, I was curious. We never got new kids to Erilea High. People didn't come, people didn't leave. Our whole town seemed to be stuck in this seperate little galaxy that no one could escape. Even after graduating, most students went to the local college, since it was division one, and was open handed with scholarships to students from the area. "Hello, Princeling," I heard a welcome voice drawl from behind me. Manon. Nehemia and I's other best friend, who had taken to calling Dorian Princeling, after an incident in the second grade involving toy castles and Barbies.

"Hello, witchling," Dorian purred back, using the nickname he had given Manon involving the same incident and some scissors. He and Manon were friends as well, not as much as he was to me and Chaol. "How are you on this lovely day?" Dorian asked.

"Wonderful. And you?" Manon asked, molding her voice into a british accent, mimicking how Dorian had done it. They used this same sequence of greeting and question asking every time they saw each other, and it never stopped being funny.

"Just spectacular." Dorian replied. They just kept copying each other every time.

Just then Chaol walked into the gym where we were all gathered for 5th period gym, and sat on the bleachers by my feet. Dorian and Manon were on either side, and Nehemia was next to Chaol, making a nice little bubble for our group. "I heard the new kid going over his schedule in the front office. Couldn't see the guy, but it sounded like we won't have to wait long to find out what he looks like. He's in our gym class," Chaol told us, leaning his head on my knees, trying to one up Dorian, who had his arm around my shoulder.

"Alright class! Today we are doing the mile run. So grab your water and start heading out to the track!" Coach Hamel bellowed out.

Just as we were all standing up, a god walked in. Or, at least he looked like a god with his silvery white hair, lean and muscular figure, and a jawbone sharp enough to kill. And, there was a tattoo that stood out stark against his lightly tanned skin, winding down the side of his face and all the way down his neck and arm to his fingertips. "I'm Rowan Whitethorn. Leave me alone and we'll all be fine," the god-Rowan-told the class before joining the group waiting to go outside. Okay. So I guess he made a third category. Those who could be popular and don't want to be. But I was practically made to get under the skin of those people. Poor Rowan.

That hair, that body, it's just all so… damn. I just couldn't stop gazing at him, it's like my eyes grew a mind of their own and would only look at him and not just because he had a runner's physique. Dorian must've seen me looking at Rowan and gave me a strange look. He put his arm around my shoulder like he had before when we were in the gym and Rowan looked away.

When we all made it out onto the track we lined up on the line and waited for Coach Hamel to blow the whistle. It was so boring, doing another mile. I loved running. It was freeing, and wild, and carefree. Therefore, I was good at running. Really damn good. I lapped everyone else in this class, even Chaol, who was Captain of the boys soccer and lacrosse teams. But… Rowan did have the body of a runner. Maybe he was good, and could provide some much needed competition. "Go!" Coach Hamel shouted, and we all took off. Immediately, I was in the lead, and like I had figured might happen, Rowan wasn't far behind. In fact, he was only a matter of feet from me.

I poured on the speed, letting myself give in to the wind whipping my hair around my face, and the air streaming past my ears. I was flying, my feet barely touching the ground, quickly widening the gap between me and the rest of the pack. Rowan amped up his speed too, chasing my heels as they pounded on the track. Thump, thump, thump. My heartbeat was in sync with my footfalls, my speed never slowing. Lap one was done. I ran faster, going faster than most of my classmates could sprint at this point, and steadying my breathing so that I could milk it out. Rowan still wasn't falling behind though. Around halfway through lap three, the new boy pulled ahead. No. No, I couldn't let that happen. I doubled my speed, running faster than I ever had, chasing after the white hair shining in the sun. People streamed by, moving out of the way for us. I passed Rowan as his speed finally began to flag, and his running slowed. Another hundred meters and the finish line would be right there. I slowed my run just as I approached the finish line, adrenaline pumping, and looked over my shoulder to see Rowan, yards behind me, and smirked in victory just as I passed the finish line. "When you can run a 4 minute 53 second mile, why the fuck won't you join my cross country team Galathynius?" Coach Hamel demanded.

"Because my name wouldn't fit on the jerseys, obviously." I said out of breath and trying not to fall over in exhaustion.

Coach Hamel sighed and turned to Rowan who had only just crossed the finish line. "What about you, Whitethorn? You willing to join my team?"

"I don't do teams," Rowan answered snarkily before turning to me. "Good race…," he trailed off, looking for me to fill in my name. I only smirked. _You'll have to figure that out yourself,_ I said with my eyes. Whitethorn just rolled his eyes before walking off the track to the boys locker room. Just then Chaol and Dorian crossed the finish line together, both out of breath. 7:46. They were getting better.

"Holy… holy crap Aelin… I forgot you ran that fast," Chaol said lacking breath.

 ** _Morg: So that's the chapter guys and gals and all in between! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Till next time! Bye!_**

 ** _Courier: That wraps up chapter two. Hopefully me and Morg will get out another chapter sometime this week. Thank you all for reading today's chapter and toodles!_**


	3. Fuck People

_**Morg: Hi everyone! Sorry it's been so long, there was a death in my family the past week, and I haven't been in the writing mood, but now things are calming down and I'm ready to kick this chapters ass! Please leave a review down below, I want to get this story past 100 reviews! And with that… Enjoy!**_

 _ **Courier: Hello everyone, we've been busy for a while. Morg has been busy with stuff and so have I. We hopefully will get back to a schedule, the non existent one we have. Hope you guys enjoy today's chapter!**_

 **Dorian** _ **:**_

Waiting in line at Walgreens, my heart was pounding out of my chest. And that may just have been the weirdest thing ever, except nothing was that strange when it came to Aelin. I looked down at my hands, and the box of Crayola markers clutched against the white poster board. All I needed to make my HOCO proposal for Aelin.

I checkout and leave, heading towards my car, my heart beating enough to match the bass to a Green Day song. I started my car and drove out of the parking lot. My new white jeep my father had gotten for me for my birthday really felt different then my old car I had grown accustomed to. I just couldn't keep my mind off about what was going to happen soon.

Aelin would either say yes to me, or she would reject me. Or, the worst case scenario, Chaol would beat me to asking her and I would have to watch the girl I loved dancing and laughing and kissing my best friend, and not be able to say a word about it without ruining the relationship I had with the two of them. I sucked in a breath of air as the light turned green. Let's not think about that happening, I thought to myself.

I drove down my street and pulled into my driveway, tires crunching against the gravel that composed the long winding path to my house. Grabbing the poster board and crayons, and turned off my car. I went through the side door near my garage so I could sneak up to my room. As I unlocked the side door, something suddenly became clear to me. Maybe I should ask my father for help. He probably knows something about asking someone out. Instead of heading directly upstairs, I headed for my father's office where he got most of his work done.

Pushing open the door, I wasn't surprised to see that my father was still bent over his computer, glasses on, squinting at the screen as it shone bright in the dark room. When I walked into the room, my father looked over, and smiled when he saw me, even if he was slightly surprised. I was usually in my room texting at this point. "Hey Dad, can you help me with something? It's kind of important," I ask, slightly nervous. My dad was friends with Aelin's father, and I had never told him about my major crush on Aelin. But now I guess I was about to.

He turned around in his rolly chair and looked up at me. "Of course Dorian! What did you need?" He said as he laid back a bit in his chair. "I kinda needed help, it has to do with homecoming," I started getting worried, he could've said that I was stupid for going someone who didn't even like me. "It has to with Aelin."

"I was wondering when you were gonna grow a pair and ask her out. Of course I can help. What do you need?" my dad asked, getting up and walking over to me.

"I need help coloring my poster, and I need it done by tomorrow so I can ask her as soon as possible," Me and my father probably could get the poster done before we both collapsed from exhaustion. "If you can help me color just a tiny bit, that would be appreciated." I said.

Two hours, three Red Bulls, and one pot of coffee later, the HOCO proposal was done. We had colored it in yellow, black, and red, and it said: "Mickey needs Minnie, and Tigger needs Pooh, and I need to go to HOCO with you!" Which my dad seemed to think was the cutest thing ever. And frankly, I agreed.

 **/Time Skip/ The Next Day/**

 **Aelin:**

People. Ew. What a horrible idea some god or goddess came up with. So dumb. So now, I could be this little star floating around not giving any fucks and not having to deal with anyone, but instead, I had to get up this morning, and come to school. Surrounded by people. None of whom I liked. Because apparently, Chaol was absent today for some unknown reason, and isn't answering my texts, and Dorian wasn't here either, also for unknown reasons and also not answering my text. Nehemia had been sick for three days, so she was gone. Lysandra and Aedion were on a couples vacation to the Poconos, and Manon was skipping, as per the usual. Leaving me alone.

Today was a gym day, so Coach Hamel would be bugging me about joining cross country. Gym was usually fun, but without Chaol or Dorian, it was very boring. I could go talk to Whitethorn but he wouldn't acknowledge my existence. So I just was alone today. Today was just one of those shitty days I thought. We were doing more running today so we made our way out to the track. We were all about to start when all the sudden Coach Hamel gets everyone's attention.

Pulling a wad of black cloth strips from his pocket, he hands them out to half the kids in the class. "Alright, losers! If you don't have a blindfold find a partner who does. Whoever doesn't have the blindfold right now will wear it when running! Then you and your partner have to make it around the track covered with obstacles," Coach Hamel broke off to gesture at the track which indeed was filled with various obstacles. "This is because the school wants to promote trust between peers, and blah, blah, more words I don't care about. Find a partner," Coach Hamel then shouts, apparently finished. I had not been given a blindfold, which meant I had to find someone who had been given one, and then wear it. Ugh. People.

Someone had to have seen me partnerless, Rowan already had a partner. So it was just pure luck now that I would get a partner that either didn't hate me, or that I didn't hate. While looking on my phone, someone tapped me on the back and asked me a question. "Hey, you don't have a partner, right?" Oh good, Kaltain. She hated my guts, and the feeling was mutual, but it was better than some of the vulgar males in the class. "Can you be my partner?"

"Seeing as I have no other option," I responded, and the barbie doll roller her eyes and handed me the blindfold. I took it and wrapped it around my eyes. On Coach Hamel's whistle, everyone began.

Coach Hamel blew his whistle and everyone began to walk. From what I could hear since I was blindfolded, people were tripping over and cursing under their breath. I started moving slowly and Kaltain started guiding me.

Fucking people.

 ** _Morg: So we started that yesterday, but due to technical difficulties, and this awful thing called sleep, we had to stop until today, when obviously, we finished it. So, hope you enjoyed, leave a review, favorite, follow, do whatever your heart desires. We love a selective sister. Ten points if you know that. Till next time! Bye!_**

 ** _Courier: Sorry for the big hiatus, school is a pain in the ass and doesn't really work with either of our schedules. Thank you to those who kept along and waited while for this next chapter. Don't forget to follow and favorite this story and both me and Morg's fanfic page. Thanks for reading and have a wonderful week!_**


	4. A Date With The Devil

_**Morg: I'm back! Well, we're back, but let's be real, you're all here for me! (Kidding, my ego's big but not that big) I actually don't know what to make this author's note, so let's just introduce this thing we're doing that Courier has no idea about yet. Each chapter is going to be themed on a book from the TOG series. Basically, we will put in quotes, well known or not, and if you can guess what book it's from you get a sneak peek of the next chapter. So, pay attention, and may the odds be ever in your favor! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Courier: Decided to get another chapter done before this week of school. Hopefully we get this chapter done the day we start it so we can get it out to all of you! Don't forget to follow and fav this story to keep up with it, and follow both me and Morg's fanfic. Peace!**_

 **Dorian:**

As I stood at the finish line, watching my regular gym class stumble around the track, my heart was about to pound out of my chest. My eyes were mostly following Aelin, since this entire thing had been set up for her after all. Taking a few deep breaths, I went over what was going to happen in my head one more time. Kaltain would lead Aelin to the finish line, and when she got here and took off her blindfold, I would be standing in front of her with the poster my dad and I had finished last night.

The feeling of just waiting while Aelin stumbled around due to Kaltain's bad directions didn't work well in my mind. She could just run up to the finish line, see the poster and just say no. Hopefully that didn't happen. As she approached the finish line, cursing under her breath at Kaltain, butterflies filled my stomach the closer she got.

And then it was time. It was like all the clocks in the world slowed down at once as Aelin was standing right in front of me, not knowing I was there, as she took off her blindfold. And then it was off. And then she was staring at me and the poster I was holding wide eyed. And then she was jumping up and down, covering her mouth as she squealed. But the only thing I really heard was yes! "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" Aelin shouted, before throwing herself into my arms. And then we were kissing, and it was like every star in the universe exploded at once, like a supernova gone haywire. It was like coming home or being born or suddenly finding an entire half of myself that had been missing. "Yes, Dorian Havilliard, I would love to go to Homecoming with you!" And in my mind, I thought that there had never been a name more apt than Homecoming, not at this moment.

 **Aelin:**

The moment that we got inside from gym, I ran to the locker room, giving Dorian a kiss goodbye, and a promise to save a seat for him at lunch. The moment I was in the locker room though, I whipped out my phone and called Lysandra, hopefully not interrupting anything her and Aedion were doing in the Poconos, but even if I did, I wouldn't care because HoLY ShIt dORiAn aSkED mE To hOcO! And we had kissed, and it was fReaKiNg pErFEct! So I didnt give a single fuck if I interrupted my cousin and my best friend… I just hoped they weren't doing anything too risque.

As I turned on my phone, opening my contacts app up, tapping on Lysandra's contact and the little phone button. C'mon pick up dammit! If she didn't pick up her phone, what the hell would I do? After a few seconds of ringing, she finally picked up.

"Yo, Aelin what do you need?" Oh, wonderful. If Aedion was conscious, hopefully Lysandra was too. Aedion sounded like he had stayed up late or drunk a ton of liquor.

"I need my best friend, duh, which is why I called her you idiot!" I tell him, impatient.

"Can't you just settle for your cousin? Lysandra's asleep," Aedion explained. Idiot. Total idiot.

"No, I need Lysandra, since Dorian just freaking asked me to Homecoming, so unless you want to do girltalk then I suggest you hand off the phone!" I tell my cousin.

"I'm down for girltal-" Aedion began saying before he was cut off. There was noise of a little battle on the other side of the phone, and then Lysandra's voice came through, groggy but cheery at the same time.

"Aelin, it's 2AM. Why the hell are you calling me?" Lysandra pushed out, trying not to fall asleep.

"Dorian. Asked. Me. To. Homecoming!" I said hoping she wouldn't fall asleep on me. All I hear from her is silence and then a loud shriek not too long after.

"OH MY GOD! GIRL NO WAY! How was it? What did he do to ask you? Tell. Me. EVERYTHING!" Lysandra had been yelling and was full of energy in just a few moments.

"Lysandra, I love you with all my heart, but please. SHUT UP!" Aeidon was a jackass when tired. I heard some grumbling from Lysandra as she must've gotten up and went into another room.

"Okay. I can be as loud as I want now. Tell me everything!" Lys squealed, and I could practically imagine her jumping up and down, almost as excited about my date as I was.

"Okay, this may be a lot to handle at once so prepare yourself! Okay, it all started as a shitty ass day. Literally none of my friends were at school, or so I had thought. The day seemed to be a shitty day everyone has every once in a while. But then, it was time for gym. We did some stupid cooperative run bullshit which was supposed to help us somehow. By the time I had finished, Dorian was there. And that's when he popped the question." Lysandra definitely couldn't comprehend all that with zero hours of sleep.

"I understood half of that, but from what I did understand, YOU HAVE A DATE TO HOMECOMING AND HE'S SUPER HOT!" Lys shouted into the phone, and I had to move it away from my ear for my own health. I was getting strange looks from the other girls in the locker room, but I did not care.

I had a date with Dorian to Homecoming.

 _ **Morg: Alright guys, that was the latest chapter! We just finished writing over a week after we wrote the first author's note (sorry) because Courier and I got into a small argument, but now we are back to writing! So, hope you enjoy, please leave a review on which book you think there was a quote from, and the winner will get a sneak peek of the next chapter! Till next time! Bye!**_

 _ **Courier: Sorry for the big hiatus I guess. Yeah and basically what she said about the review thing. I'm too damn tired but I do for all of you guys! Peace!**_


	5. Secret's Secret's Are No Fun

_**Morg: Hello guys gals and all in between! As we are writing this intro AN it has been one day since our last chapter was posted and we were bored so we started writing another. Hopefully we can get this done today, but if not, then we are still ahead of schedule.**_

 _ **Courier: Hey! We are back for another chapter since we might as well get another done while we're on a roll! Thanks for coming back into another chapter and enjoy. Peace!**_

 **Dorian:**

My hand was inches from the door, but I hesitated. It was such a simple thing, to knock on Chaol's door and tell him that I had asked Aelin to homecoming, and that she had said yes. Or at least it would be, if Chaol wasn't in love with her as well.

Should I? Chaol might hate me if I tell him about me and Aelin. My hand hesitated on knocking, I don't think I would be able to tell him. But I had to, that's what a good friend does. I pushed my arm towards the oak door and knocked on the door.

Moments later Chaol opened the door. "What's wrong?" he immediately asked. I gave him a quizzical look. "You haven't knocked before coming into my house since you were nine." I thought about it. He was right. No wasting time in telling him them, if he already knew something was up.

"Hey… so I asked Aelin to Homecoming. I know, I know I should have told you first, but I just couldn't wait. Please don't be mad at me?" I said quickly hoping he would be alright with me and Aelin.

Chaol's face went slack, and I could see the heartbreak in his eyes. "What did she say?" he almost whispered, closing the door as he stepped out of the house.

"She said yes," I replied, unable to meet my best friends eyes.

"Oh… that's great! H-hope you guys make a great couple!" Chaol said, trying to force happiness into his voice, before quicky opening the door and trying to disappear inside again. I thrust my arm through the gap, keeping him from closing the door.

"Chaol. I haven't asked her to be my girlfriend yet. I wouldn't do that without you being okay with it. Not even a girl like Aelin is worth ruining my friendship with you," I told him, desperate for him to see that I didn't want to hurt him. Chaol nodded, and told me to have fun at Homecoming while he thought things over, which seemed more than fair to me.

 **Chaol:**

I had closed the door once Dorian had left, and I sat down in my living room to think everything over. At least he told you instead of you finding out on your own. Dorian's a good friend, he wouldn't go behind my back. Being that me and Dorian were friends, I didn't let it get to me that much. The feelings I had for Aelin were just feelings, even if they were stronger than I thought possible. Even if I wanted to still ask her, it was too late for that. I wanted to be mad at Dorian, taking Aelin right out of my grasps like that. But I couldn't, that would screw everything I had with Aelin and Dorian up.

Plus, no one could take Aelin. She wasn't an object. She had chosen Dorian, because he had grown a pair and asked her first.

"Always other fish in the pond, always other fish in the pond," Repeating it to myself over and over again. I could find someone else, it's not that hard. Or was it?

"UGH!" I shouted at the ceiling, flopping back onto the couch in frustration. I should've asked her. I should have been the one to ask her first. Then I wouldn't be in this situation. But… then Dorian would be. It was all a mess. But I did know one thing, and that was that I wasn't going to mess up something that made my best friend, practically my brother, that happy.

Dorian and Aelin were only going to Homecoming together, they weren't dating, yet. I mean, I could understand why Dorian wouldn't tell me that he was asking Aelin just to keep it a surprise. But I could've at least known beforehand, that would've been appreciated. But I shouldn't be getting mad at him, he was my friend after all. There were two choices, intervene and ruin my friendship. Or just shut my mouth and let them go. I obviously was going to pick the second. I cared for them both, Dorian was my right hand man in practically everything we did together.

So it was decided. I would let them be happy together, which was what they both deserved after a lot of the shit that had happened in their lives.

 **Aelin** :

Even after the long talk with Lysandra, I had to prepare for Hoco. Getting into my car and heading over to the dress store, I had to find something that suited me perfectly. Searching the store, I couldn't find anything that seemed to be, well, me. I felt like leaving, since nothing here suited me, but then I turned around and saw it.

It was a gorgeous deep green color, reminding me of pine forests at night, and the dress was cut in a way that would expose my midriff, but not enough to make me seem like a whore, and the halter neckline was to die for. But the part that really attracted me to it was the top. It had a pattern sewn into it with tiny gold beading, and it immediately made me think of my old house, and the wallpaper that had covered the indoors. It was the perfect dress.

Ten minutes later, I had checked out and was already in another store, looking at shoes. This was a lot easier, since I already knew I was looking for shoes in either gold or beige, so they would match my dress. It only took me about fifteen minutes before I found the perfect pair. They were stunning pumps, about three inches tall, in beige, and they had straps criss crossing over the front like gladiator sandals. Done deal.

Homecoming was going to be perfect.

 _ **Morg: OMGS! We actually finished writing that in one sitting, so I'm proud of us. I hope you all liked this, Homecoming will be next chapter so stay tuned! PLease let us know what you think in the review section! Till next time! Bye!**_

 _ **Courier: Yeah, writing about fashion is not one of my strong suits. But Morg is marvelous at it so it works out fine. Thanks for staying along and reading and peace!**_


	6. Homecoming, Part 1

_**Morg: We're back! Did you miss us? Probably not since you read other stuff but still here we are! This is the homecoming chapter, so get excited! Leave a review at the bottom when yu finish! Thanks! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Courier: Hey! We're back at it again with another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and follows! And to anyone who reads my own fanfic, I am SO sorry that I haven't been able to write recently! A lot of stuff has been going on and it would take a while to do just one chapter anway. Hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading this chapter!**_

 **Dorian** _ **:**_

Today was the day, the day of reckoning. Well, not really, it was going to be a day that decided the fate of me and Aelin's possible future relationship. Hopefully, everything would be alright and won't go to shit! Standing up from my bed and looking at myself in the mirror I thought, not bad Dorian, not bad at all. As I was about to leave my room, I realized I didn't have my tie on. Making my way back in front of my dresser, and searching every drawer for it, I found the one that Aelin had suggested I wear so we would match.

It was a plain dark green tie, but I trusted Aelin, so I went with it. It took me about ten minutes of standing in front of the mirror trying to tie the damn thing before I realized that I had no idea how to do it, and that I would be late to pick Aelin up if I waited any longer. Groaning, I went down stairs, holding the tie in my hand as I looked for my dad to help me.

Poking my head outside my room, I opened my door yelling to my father to come help. "Dad! Can you come help me with my tie? Knots aren't really my thing!" Hopefully he isn't on a business call right now.

My dad was coming up the stairs moments later to help me. When he saw what I was trying to do, he began laughing. "You are tying that fifty kinds of wrong," he said, humor lacing his voice. I rolled my eyes playfully. As if I didn't know that.

He grabs my tie and starts moving it around. "So, Dorian. Tying a tie isn't so hard, it just takes a little time to master. Alright, so move this small knot through that line. That'll let you open up to placing the tie back in the knot twice," As he speaks to me about ties, I open my phone and check if Aelin texted me if she was ready or not. Hopefully she didn't get cold feet. "... and there you go! That's how you tie a tie. I know it may sound complicated but it really just takes a little time."

"Thank you so much dad!" I said, overjoyed that Aelin had just texted me saying she was ready. I looked in the mirror once more as my father nodded in approval, shooting Aelin back a message that I would be at her house in five minutes. I thanked Dad again and rushed out the door, practically hopping ten feet off the ground.

Turning on my car and pulling out of my long ass driveway, I began driving over towards Aelin's house. Once I had arrived at Aelin's house, I turned off my car and walked up their driveway to their front door. Crossing my fingers I moved my hand towards the doorbell of the birch wood door. As I pressed on the doorbell, I anxiously waited for her to come.

And when she opened the door Aelin looked radiant.

By gods, she looks amazing. Her dress, her eyes, she was an angel. "Y- look amazing Aelin, I'm honored to be going to homecoming with an angel."

"Or a demon, depending on how you look at it," she replied smiling, with her usual sarcasm.

Holding her hand so her mother could take a photo of us before we left, we posed for a second. As her mom waved to us Aelin and I got into my car, she pulled me aside and whispered into my ear. "I'm so, so sorry for that. She loves photos." She smiled at me before she got into the front seat of my car.

"I know. I've been part of her pictures since we became friends in the seventh grade," I replied, smiling.

"So you ready for tonight? I'm excited!" As I said that, I felt like a thousand butterflies were just messing around in my stomach. You know when someone says something in a good tone even though they feel something else? That's me right now, I was so nervous. Being that I'm so lucky to go to homecoming with Aelin, I'd rather not fuck it up in the first twenty damn minutes!

"How could I not be excited when I have a date like you?" Aelin responded rhetorically, chuckling. I could see that she was a little nervous as well.

At least I asked someone to homecoming who understood my awkward speech. Aelin was the type of person who you could just be yourself around, and that's one reason why I asked her. As I drove closer and closer to Prythian High, the more the butterflies kept messing with me. Once we had arrived, the butterflies might as well be fucking each other, I felt so worried and anxious. Just had to keep my calm and cool. As we walked through the balloon archway, color tinted lights changing the color of the balloons as we moved. We made our way towards the gym where the dance floor was. While walking towards the gym, Aelin pulled me aside before we made our way in and kissed me.

"Hey. We've done this a million times. No need for labels to make it weird," Aelin reassured me, smiling. It seemed silly, but that simple gesture calmed me down completely. Until…

"Label?" I asked, practically hopping with excitement. Aelin grinned.

"How would you like to be my boyfriend Dorian Havilliard?"

My answering kiss was enough of a yes for us.

 **Aelin** :

Being that me and Dorian were at Homecoming together, I thought it was suitable to kiss him. Well, we are dating so I can kiss him. As we made our back towards the hallway that led to the dance floor, we walked past people who looked at us and probably gossiped. Dorian glanced at me, I looked back at him and smiled, leaning my head on his shoulder as we walked to the dance floor.

As we arrived at the center of the dance floor a slow song already began playing. Aelin caught my eye and grinned. "Don't step on my toes," she said, her smile widening.

The dance floor was crowded with people, mostly popular; the unpopular people were dancing still, but not on the floor. Dorian and I were sort of on the dance floor; we were near the middle of the floor. I was surrounded by people, people who were dancing as best as they could, not that it was good at all.

"I don't think you have to worry about me stepping on your toes," Dorian responded. "Worry about everyone around us."

"Haha, very funny. Watch out behind you though, a whole pack of wild jocks are there. Your toes are the ones that need to be watched!" Had to make sure Dorian didn't piss off the other jocks.

"I'm their captain, so fuck them," Dorian jokes. This was better. This was normal. This was us, like we always were. It wasn't awkward, or tense. It was just… Dorian and Aelin.

Dorian and I danced and messed around for a little while. After an exhausting dancing song, I asked Dorian if he wanted to go relax for a bit.

"Hey Dorian, I'm getting kind of tired dancing. Can we go do something else?" Saying that as i was out of breath.

"Sure. How about some punch?" He asked, being the gentleman he is.

I think I was in love with that boy.

 _ **Morg: Sup people! By now you know what I am going to write but whatever. Leave a review please, and favorite and follow if you liked it! Till next time! Bye!**_

 _ **Courier: Helloooo people! Sorry for leaving you all off with that cliffhanger, sort of. Thanks for sticking with Morg and I during this long process of writing. And I am starting a new story, short but hopefully good. Thanks for reading this chapter! Byeeeee!**_


	7. Homecoming, Part 2

_**Morg: Guys we are back! And as we are writing this, KOA comes out tomorrow, and I am just dead! I'm half scared, and half excited for it, but I'm definitely going to be emotionally exhausted by the end, which is why we are posting this now! Without further ado… Enjoy!**_

 _ **Courier: Hey everyone! We are back with another chapter and it's gonna be good! This is part two of the homecoming and hope you enjoy! Toodles!**_

 **Aelin:**

It was only just ten o'clock, only ten o'clock! and I was in love. Homecoming had been great so far, dancing and such.

Dorian was the best boyfriend a person could ask for. He let me step on his feet when I was too tired to dance, and he got me drinks and food when I was hungry. He was just the perfect gentlemen. People were beginning to leave, since Homecoming wasn't like prom, and it didn't last until the moon was falling from the sky, so Dorian collected my shoes from under the table where they had been discarded in the beginning of the night, and we made our way towards the gym door to leave.

"Here are your shoes," Dorian clenches his nose as he speaks, sounding weird. "Hopefully they are yours and not some jocks…"

"Ha ha, you're so hilarious," I mockingly sneer at him, sticking my tongue out as well.

Slipping on my heels, I grabbed Dorian's hand as we made our way out of the gym. On our way out of the gym, someone from the office waved at us from behind the crowds of people. A tall, dark haired man signaled us to come over.

Dorian's father was in the office setting up a special gym day since he owned the towns prominent gym franchise, according to Dorian. "Hey kids. Did you two have fun?" Dorian's dad asked us, and we both nodded, grins splitting our faces.

"It was fun! They decorated the gym beautifully!" Dorian said to his father being that he was excited.

"Cool. I'm just finishing up here, where are you headed next?" Dorians father asked. It was so cool how chill he was about this stuff. Evalin and Rhoe were way more strict about going to parties and things like that.

"Since I'm almost done here, do you need a ride home Aelin?" Dorian's father happily asked.

"No, but thanks! We're heading to The Bane," I told the man, referring to a well loved 24-hour diner on the north side of town that high schooler's frequented. It was also where Aedion worked, not that he was there now.

"Alright! Dorian, I'll be heading home so try not to stay out so late," Dorian's father said as he turned to look at Dorian. "And don't forget to drive safely!"

"Got it!" Dorian called over his shoulder as he took my hand and led me out the door.

Dorian knew this place not too far from here where he and his family used to all go eat dinner. He usually took Chaol, and I there after school. "The Bane" is what it was called, it was a 50s style dinner with some kick-ass onion rings. Our friend group usually just went there to just relax and eat some good food.

We pulled up into one of the open spots, which were all mostly empty since it was around 11 o'clock. Dorian rushed to get out of his seat to help me down from his jeep. He grabbed my hand and we walked inside.

Kyllian, Dorian's cousin, called out a greeting to us as we walked into the diner, and asked if we wanted our regular order, which we replied with a hearty yes. We made a strange sight, the two of us, in suit and dress at an old table top diner. But that was The Bane for you.

"So, Aelin. What did you think of homecoming? It was pretty cool in my opinion." Dorian asked as he looked at me.

"I thought it was pretty amazing," I say, smiling broadly and giving him a sweet kiss.

He kissed me back, breathing between kisses, "I thought so too," he told me, smiling against my lips. It made me grin too, and then we were pressed closer than ever, our foreheads touching, and were were both grinning like fools as the spaces between us disappeared. It was hard to kiss when you were grinning. If we weren't in public at The Bane, there would be a lot less clothes on between the two of us.

 **Dorian:**

"Wanna… get out of here?" Aelin asks, thinking the same thing I was. Then I heard Aelin's stomach rumble. "Wanna… get out of here after food comes," she amends, and I nod eagerly.

Thankfully, the food comes quickly. Kyllian comes by with the trays and plops them down in front of us. Giving me a wink, he says, "I got you man. And little Aedion," the waiter goes, using his nickname for me. It was cool how Kyllian was still cool with me, even after him and Aedion broke up. They were still best friends and co-captains too.

Aelin started gobbling down her food like she always had done. She looked good while doing it though. Aelin just being herself around me which was good, she was comfortable around me. "Oh, man. This burger is killer! How's yours?"

"Great, as always," I respond, smiling just being here with her. Only Aelin could look stunning while destroying a hamburger while in a homecoming dress. "How's What If It's Us going," I asked, asking about the book she had gotten from me earlier this week. That was another one of our things. We read books and freaked out about them with each other, and talked about them, and then did it again, over and over.

A few minutes later I threw some money down, waved goodbye to Kyllian, and got in the car with Aelin. As much as I wanted to continue what we started at The Bane, it was nearing the time my father expected me to be home, so I drove her to her house, promising to see her tomorrow to hang out.

On the drive home I contemplated all that had happened tonight, and the more I thought about it, the bigger my smile grew. Everything about Aelin made me happy beyond belief, and I was more excited than I knew possible to explore our future.

Boyfriend. I was Aelin's boyfriend.

It still felt weird to think about. But it also felt really, really right.

It'd be strange for us to explain to all of our friends, especially Chaol, that we were dating. Chaol was my closest friend and I don't know how I would tell him about us. Us, Aelin and I. Still getting used to that. Chaol would have to be the first to know out of everyone, as he was part of our inner circle of friends.

Dating is complicated.

 _ **Morg: Everyone, I am so, so sorry that it took us so long to update, but KOA came out and I was finishing it, and Courier was ATTEMPTING to finish it (and failing, so no spoilers for him) (P.s. pm me about it though!) So, I hope you liked this long in the making chapter, please leave a review telling us what you thought! Till next time! Bye!**_

 _ **Courier: Thanks for sticking along with the long process known as writing. We did it though! KOA was released and I'm still reading it! I know I should be done by now but I'm just really damn busy sometimes! Thanks for reading and toodles!**_


	8. A Small Big Talk

_**Morg: Sup peeps! We are back, and this time we didn't take so long because of KOA, which we have both now finished, but because I was on vacation for a week and didn't have access to a computer with which to write. But we are here now, and there will hopefully be no more long breaks for a while, so let's get down to business (to defeat the huns!) Enjoy!**_

 _ **Courier: Heya! We are back in the house with another chapter for you all! I just finished Kingdom Of Ash and I can't stop crying! So sad to see such an amazing series end, but there's still ACOTAR. That's always reassuring to know that ACOTAR is still going strong, I'm only just starting the second novel so that's something. As always, make sure to favorite to keep up with this story(at the strange rate it's going at right now). Toodles!**_

 **Aedion** _ **:**_

Coming home from the Poconos with Lys, and learning that Aelin had gone and got herself a boyfriend was not what I was expecting. Sure, everyone knew that she flirted, toying with Chaol and Dorian as they both tried to date her, but I was shocked to see that Havilliard had made a move.

Especially since Lysandra and I were both team Chaol.

"Can you believe that Aelin and Dorian got together? Honestly I would've expected Chaol to make a first move but I guess not," Lysandra said as she looked up from her phone. "It's just so nice to see Aelin finally back with someone after what happened with Sam…"

We descended into a grieving silence, Lysandra for the boy she had called her friend, and me for the person Aelin had been before she had gone through that heartbreak. But I agreed with my girlfriend, it was good that Aelin was happy with someone again. Even if it wasn't Chaol.

But that didn't mean I wasn't planning on giving Havilliard a stern lecture about dating my cousin, touching on key points such as that if he broke her heart, I would break his neck.

"Guess I'm going to have to give Dorian a lecture on my cousin," I said out loud. Dorian should know some boundaries when dealing with Aelin. Not that he doesn't know her, but there should be some solid boundaries before they get serious. "How far are we Lys?"

"You sound like a two year old, 'are we there yet?' 'are we there yet?'" my girlfriend teased me in response, rolling her gorgeous green eyes playfully. I made a pouty face from the passenger seat, and she relented. "Three more minutes you big baby."

I pretended to be offended, but I couldn't help but break character and laugh when she stuck her tongue out at me.

"You goof, focus on driving or we'll never make it to Dorian's alive!" I said jokingly as I gazed out the window.

"Oh har har, let me just drive off this upcoming cliff. Will that suit your needs?"

I stuck my tongue out at her, mirroring her expression from moments ago.

She just grinned, humming to herself, "Overprotective bullshit," which was a little song that she and Aelin had made up years back about Sam and I. Before everything had happened…

I shook my head, clearing my mind of the thoughts. Focus.

As Lysandra pulled up to Dorian's long driveway, she turned to me and began speaking.

"Before you scare Dorian, don't say bad shit about Aelin. Dorian and Aelin are our friends, and as much as we want her to be with Chaol… well you don't always get everything in life. Just try to keep your cool with Dorian and it'll all go fine. Dorian is a nice guy,"Lys says.

I nod sagely, earning myself a light punch on the shoulder from her. "Okay, okay. Don't abuse me any further! I'll be back out soon," I promise, giving her a quick kiss on the top of her head before getting out of the car and walking up the pathway to the door or Dorian's ridiculously big house.

I didn't bother knocking on the door, since we always just walked into eachothers house. Plus,it would scare the crap out of Dorian, and that seemed like the right way to start the conversation. Going through the entryway, I heard some noise from Dorian's bedroom Wonderful setting for this conversation. I pulled the paper out of my pocket, and unfolded it, reading the little sign I had written in red marker reading: Off limits to Aelin! There were also a bunch of red x's around the words, highlighting the message.

As I walked into the room I stopped just on the outside, duct taping the sign to the door so it would stay on. At that moment, Dorian's father walked by, and saw me and the sign, and just chuckled, pulling a pen out of his pocket and signing the bottom next to where my signature already was. Then we fist bumped and he walked away as I went into the room, the dark haired boy sitting at his desk.

Creeping up behind Dorian as quiet as I can be, I got up close to his head and yelled into his ear. "BOO!"

"FUCK ME!" Dorian jumps up out of his chair and faces me. "Dude! What the hell?!"

Now that he was out of his chair, I slid around him and sat down, leaning back and crossing my legs, steepling my fingers like a movie villain. "Now that I have your attention, and my sign is up," at that Dorian turned to look at the door and groaned at the new addition to his doorway, "we may begin going over the rules about dating my cousin."

Dorian plopped down on his bed, "Fine. Go ahead. But when Aelin gets wind of this you know she's going to kick your ass, right?" He asked. I nodded.

"Worth it. To you, I'm scarier than her right now, so you are going to listen to what I say, not what she says. Got it?" I ask.

Dorian nods, paling just a bit. Excellent.

"As you know, Aelin is my cousin. She can be annoying as hell, or fun as gods. All the things you need to know are in this book."

"A book? Are you bloody joking?" Dorian lumps over in distress. "Aelin cannot be that complicated! She's only a woman for god's sake."

"All women are complicated if you know what I mean, but Aelin is not the same as other girls. She is… different. Crazy in her own way."

"I am quite aware. One of the many reasons I'm slowly falling in love with her," Dorian tells me, and I scowl, taking back the book I had given him and pulling out another one.

"If you are using the word love, than I have put together a second book for you to look at. Enclosed are the rules to dating my cousin, and also very vivid pictures and descriptions of the ways that I will slowly murder you if you hurt her," I say, pushing out of the chair and heading towards his second story window and opening it up.

Then, I jumped out, landing on the trampoline below from when Dorian was younger. And moments later, as Dorian rushed to the window in alarm I was gone, already having sprinted away to the car.

 _Yes, I aced that exit!_

 _ **Morg: Yes, this should have been up a while ago. Yes, we slightly forgot about it. No, Courier still has not begun to read ACOMAF. Someone please help me convince him that he needs to start reading it now! Till next time! Bye!**_

 _ **Courier: Hey Peeps. Thanks for reading this chapter and make sure to follow and favorite to keep up with our story, and follow both me and Morg's fanfic to keep updated with our stories. Thanks and Peace out!**_


	9. Spar With Me?

**_Morg: We are back, and a happy thanksgiving to those of you who celebrate it! We are back with a new chapter, so I hope you enjoy it! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Courier: Hey peeps! We're back and we're getting down to business with another chapter. Hope you all enjoy and toodles!_**

 **Aelin _:_**

I was fidgeting with nerves. Last night I had not been worried as I had facetimed with Dorian, and he told me about the interesting talk his cousin had had with him. He also showed me the sign, much to both of our chagrin, and read some of the book Aedion had given him out loud. We had laughed over it together, and Dorian had helped me go over some questions for the looming interview. But now I was nervous as shit as I knocked on the door to Elirea's main gym, the one that Dorian's father owned. The one that I was attempting to get a job teaching martial arts classes in.

"Ah! Aelin! Lovely to see you again, how have you been?" Dorian's father had opened up the door and greeted me loud as possible.

"Good, good. I'm here for the interview, if it's alright that I came a bit early." My mom told me that coming a bit early to an interview shows dedication or something like that.

"Of course, it's fine. Not to be biased, but I've known you for years and I believe that you would be a great fit for this job, so all I need to see is a demonstration of your skills. As you know there are two positions available, and as I just finished filling the first one, I would like you to spar against the male trainer that I chose. I am not expecting you to win or anything," at this Mr. Havilliard leaned closer to me and whispered, "since he's huge!" and then back to normal volume, "but it will be a good final assessment of your skills," Dorian's dad finished and stood, leading me into the boxing ring that was towards the back of the gym.

"So this is the gym, where we do most of the trainings and workouts for the week," Walking up the steps and sliding under the ropes of the boxing ring.

"Who am I gonna be fighting? Some big baffo-" Watching as the other trainer gets into the ring, and stands up. I recognize him from school. "Rowan," He was the other trainer? Do the gods hate me or something?

"Ah…, how are you?" Rowan must've needed a job after his move or something. And he couldn't be bothered to remember my name.

"My name is Aelin, and I'm great. And I'm also about to kick your.. Butt," I say, trying not to curse in front of my hopefully future employer.

"Alright then… no more small talk. On my count, begin!" Dorian's dad says and then counts down and we begin.

I had expected Rowan to immediately go on the offensive due to his size advantage, so I had positioned my feet defensively, but now I see that Rowan had done the same, and I was forced to reevaluate my strategy. I was smaller. That was undeniable. I wouldn't be able to just run at him and take him down.

So what would I be able to do?

My first thought was Black Widow. Her fighting style was the one I had always liked the best, since it took down people bigger than her. Luckily my father had taught me. So I went onto the offensive, rushing at Rowan and skipping to the side right as I neared him, coming up behind him and flinging myself around him huge frame, just like Natasha did in the Marvel movies. It worked to unbalance him, and to impress Mr. Havilliard. Check and check. Hitting the floor at a roll, I bounced back up to my feet and flung my leg out in a sweeping motion to knock Rowan's legs out from under him.

He was ready for it though, and he sidestepped my maneuver, barely giving me time to get back up to my feet before going on the offensive, attacking. He had briefly apologized for any way that he hurt me while we sparred, since it is rude to hit a girl, and I had been surprised, but the gesture had been appreciated. I had also told him that he better not go easy on me. He had promised not to. And he wasn't kidding.

Getting back into position, I moved to deflect Rowan. Blocking and dodging his hits, as I had to show my maneuvering and dodging capabilities to Mr. Havilliard. Rowan kept taking shots and I kept on moving to dodge them. One shot he took at me I deflected his hit, and the next he got around my defenses and landed a solid hit to my stomach, even with a pulled punch. Looking up from the hit Rowan took, I saw Mr. Havilliard smile at Rowan and I.

"Not bad, not bad at all! Rowan, those moves were slick, and goods shots too. Always gotta use the opponent's defense against them," Mr. Havilliard turned to look at me and began speaking again. "Aelin, wonderful defense. Very good offensive moves in the beginning. Elegant and swift with your maneuvers."

"Thank you Mr. Havilliard, hoped you liked my demonstration."

"I did, very much so. And after seeing them, I think you would be a perfect fit for this job. Welcome to the team Aelin! I'm sure you want to go tell Dorian, so feel free. You start Monday," Mr. Havilliard said, favoring me with a wide smile before turning and talking to Rowan. Awesome. I started in three days, which meant I had some down time.

Dorian's dad was right though, I couldn't wait to tell Dorian. And Aedion and Lys too, of course!

Walking back through the gym, I was thinking about the match as my adrenaline wore off and my sore muscles began showing themselves. It had been a good match, and Rowan was a worthy opponent. I very rarely lost in a fight, so it was almost a welcome change of pace.

Almost.

Rowan was a good opponent to face. Got the rust off my muscles, and prepared me for my new job! Still couldn't grasp how I had actually got a job that might actually be fun. That never happened.

Maybe this could be a good thing after all.

 _ **Morg: Alright guys, there is our chapter! Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review telling us what you thought! Till next time! Bye!**_

 _ **Courier: Thanks for reading today's chapter and I hoped you enjoyed. Toodles!**_


	10. Hanging Off A Cliff

_**Morg: I know, I know, once again we are apologizing for not having updated in a while, and while I will say sorry, I will not say that it won't happen again, because for those of you who celebrate, Christmas and winter break is coming up and I can't promise that we will update regularly in coming weeks. Once the new year comes though, there will be a more regular schedule to mimic the one that we had before the holiday season! And on that note… Enjoy!**_

 _ **Courier: Hola people! We are back with another chapter and it's gonna be good! Just wanted to thank the people who keep on coming no matter how damn long it takes to get another chapter done. Enjoy and Happy Holidays if we don't get another chapter done sone!**_

 **Aelin:**

After the interview, if you could call it that, I was having many new thoughts now that I had a job. The fact that I wasn't going to have to rely on my parents as much was a bit liberating. It felt good to know that I was able to make money of my own, my money! Hopping into my car and turning my phone back on to text Dorian, I hesitated when I reached the text button.

I didn't know what it would do to our relationship, me having a job with his father. Was it considered unprofessional? Would people think I only got the job because of Dorian? I loved Dorian, I really did. But was it worth ruining our friendship by putting strain on our actual relationship. I truly had no idea.

Dorian was like a best friend to me, as your boyfriend should always be. But we went from friends to dating so quickly, I guess I wasn't able to comprehend all the new shit coming right at my face. Dorian is a great guy, but people might and probably will assume I'm only here because we are dating. I'd rather not be fired if I broke up with Dorian. Dorian isn't that kind of jerk though.

Ugh! This was all so confusing! I had picked between Chaol and Dorian, a choice I had half thought I would never have to make, because Dorian asked me to Homecoming. And it was amazing. He was amazing. But now, with all of this happening, was boyfriend the right word to go after amazing, or was the right word simply friend?

Gods, it was so annoying! I wanted to be able to talk to Dorian the friend and ask him for advice about Dorian the boyfriend, but I couldn't, because they were the same person! Damn, and here I was, the fool, thinking that dating Dorian would be the same as being his slightly more than friend as him and Chaol flirted endlessly with me.

… But maybe asking Chaol for advice wouldn't be such a bad idea. Chaol came to peace with Dorian and I dating a while ago so it wouldn't be awkward. And chaol is my best friend, so he'd definitely help me. Right?

Would he? Maybe asking Lysandra or someone else would be better idea because they've most likely been through shit like this. Although, on the other hand, Lysandra and Aedion have had a perfect relationship ever since they got together years ago. So maybe she wouldn't be the best person to ask...

Maybe I should just stop worrying and call Dorian. Re-opening my phone and opening my texts, I hesitated once more and started texting Chaol instead.

 _Hey, Kale, can you help me with something?_

 _Sure, what's up goldilocks?_

 _So I just got a job as a trainer at this gym Dorian's father runs…._

 _Yeah, and?_

 _What do you mean and?! I'm driving myself crazy over it!_

 _Crazy over what?_

 _Crazy over whether it's proper to date Dorian and work for his father!_

 _Aelin, are you actually asking me for dating advice for you and Dorian right now?_

 _Oh shut up, and yes, yes I am!_

 _I didn't know you were cruel Aelin._

 _I didn't know you were cranky_

 _Aelin, I'm the wrong person to ask about this. Because I don't want you to fix things with him, as horrible of a friend as that makes me._

 _Are you serious right now?_

 _Yes, Aelin! I'm serious about you! So forgive me for not wanting to help another man be with the woman I…_

 _The woman you what?_

 _The woman I love._

 **Read 4:43 p.m.**

I clicked the phone off after seeing his text, unable to even respond with how angry I was with him. Chaol knew I was with Dorian and he said that?! Who would do that?

Guess I'm on my own since loverboy isn't any help. Just gotta face the music, say how you feel and see how he reacts. It's going to be hard, but it has to happen. Opening my phone with no hesitation this time and opening the calling app. Dorian answered not too long after.

"We need to talk Dorian."

"Sure, what about?" he asked, his tone upbeat enough to make me falter. Would I lose that happiness forever if I did this?

"About us."

 ** _Morg: Okay, so there is the chapter, and I hope you all like it! Yes, it is a bit shorter than usual, but we were truly just trying to get this chapter up, and that cliffhanger was too perfect to not go for, sorry not sorry! Please leave a review if you liked this chapter, it means a whole lot and brightens our days! Till next time! Bye!_**

 ** _Courier: Hoped you all enjoyed this chapter, and hopefully we will get another one out soon! Both me and Morg are busy a lot and don't have a ton of time to write but we will continue. I'll also update The Courier soon because I've had that in the works for a good while and it needs to be good! Also in the process of reading ACOMAF (such a great book so far) and I've been kinda procrastinating on reading that too, so I'll be busy. Toodles!_**


	11. Kind of Maybe A Fairytale

**_Morg: Wassup! We are back. I'm aware that it has been forever, yes, we may have forgotten about this just a little, but our winter break is coming up and we have been busy! Two weeks will probably be the updating time between chapters from now on, just because we are so busy, but… please go head over to my profile page and vote on the poll there for what two stories you would like to see ME publish next. Solo. And with that…. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Courier: Hey peeps! I know it's been soooooo long since we made a chapter, but we are alive! Hopefully soon we should get more chapters out, but we have both been very busy with stuff and don't always have time to write. We should be able to get a chapter or two soon because we have a bunch of time coming up soon to write! And for the few followers of mine that came here to see that I'm alive, I should be getting the next chapter of the Courier out soon. I know I need to write more but time is hard to come by. Thanks for coming in and toodles!_**

 **Dorian** :

It took two fucking words for my heart to stop. And then start again, beating faster and faster and faster. What could Aelin possibly want to talk about us? Nothing was going wrong. How could it have? We had barely even started dating!

"What is it?" I asked, my voice trembling. "Is everything okay?"

I could hear Aelin take a deep breath on the other end of the line. "No. I just got a job with your dad as a trainer," Aelin said, and I cut her off.

"What? That's amazing! I'm so proud of you Aelin!" I exclaimed, forgetting for a short second why she had called. But when she stayed silent I remembered. "What is it Aelin?"

"Dorian, I love you, you do know that?"

"Yes, of course Aelin," I said, sitting down on the couch from where I had been standing.

"You are an amazing, caring, loving, boyfriend. It's just that when I got that job at the gym, it hit me. I mean, not literally, of course, that was Rowan's job, but I realized that I didn't want people to think I only got a job because I'm dating you. And more than that," Aelin was rambling now, as my heart broke, "I realized that I love you so much. But I love you as a friend. As a best friend. And think of our relationship so far. It's like two best friends, not two people romantically in love. I'm telling you Dorian, that our friendship is worth so much more than this relationship, and that I don't want to damage it. So I think we should end this, but I don't want us to be another movie cliche where I say I want us to keep being friends, and you agree, and then we never talk again. Please Dorian, let us go back to the way things were," Aelin pleaded, and it broke my heart even more to hear that she was crying. She never cried.

But what shattered my heart was that I realized that she was right.

"Aelin, loving you was amazing, but I understand. As long as we're friends I'll keep loving you, the same way you love me. As just that. Friends," I tell her, the truth painfully perfect to realize.

"Dorian… this is why you are the best friend I could ever have. I'm so lucky to ever meet someone as amazing as you, there are somethings that I can't ever stop thanking you for. Thank you, a thousand times over for understanding. I love you Dorian, I really do. I'll see you in school, alright?" she said, and I nodded before realizing that she couldn't see me and blushed, sheepishly responding with a yes.

And then we hung up. And I went to find my dad, because right now, I really just needed my dad more than anything.

Getting up from the couch, and heading to my car, I made my way to the gym where my father was. On the drive over, I tried to keep my mind off of what had just happened, knowing from experience that driving in an emotional state wasn't that safe. Minutes later, when I pulled up in front of the gym and saw that there were only two other cars in the parking lot, presumably my dad and the other new trainer, Rowan. Good. It meant I could actually talk to my father when I needed him the most.

O-o-o-o-o

The next day at school, I was feeling so much better after my talk with my dad. It felt like the universe was at rights again. Enough so that when I saw Aelin, Chaol, Lysandra, Aedion, Nehemia, and Manon in a huddle, I sauntered on over and slung my arm around Aelin's shoulders, just like Chaol and I always did. Aelin shuddered in relief beside me, visibially glad that things wouldn't be awkward, and Chaol grinned.

Hmmm. That posed the only other thing that I was still worried about. Our breakup didn't really bother me, not when I was aware that it was for the best, but I wasn't sure if it would bother me to see Chaol dating Aelin. But even if it did, I would be as happy for them as Chaol was for us. Even if it hurt a bit. Cause that's what brothers did.

"Hey, Dorian! We were just talking about how bad gym is going to suck today. Coach Hamel apparently has… something… planned," Chaol said grinning. And just like that, all the bad thoughts were gone, banished by my friends. "It's still weird that Coach Hamel is your uncle Aelin," Chaol continued, and we all nodded in agreement.

It was just like old times. And it was kind of perfect.

Actually, perfect was an understatement.

 ** _Courier: Thanks for reading todays chapter. Lots of yelling was involved but it was finished! Morg and I will hopefully get more chapters done soon, and peace!_**

 ** _Morg: Sooooooo, that was the chapter. It is a bit short, since Courier was having a bad writing day and I was screeching at him and now we are both tired. Once more, go vote on my profile page for the next stories you want to see! Till next time! Bye!_**


	12. Lacrosse Teams and Sweet Dreams

_**Morg: Hey everyone, we are back, and this is going to be the last chapter we update until the two of us are done with winter break. Also, please head over to my profile page and vote on the poll I have there for which stories you would like to see me publish next. So now…. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Courier: Hola! We have returned from the dead and are back! Hopefully we might get another chapter after this one but we are not sure. We set aside a chunk of time to write something so hopefully more will get done than expected. Toodles and Enjoy!**_

 **Aelin:**

The stands erupted in cheers as Chaol whipped the ball into the goal from just outside the crease. Fitting that the captain would score the first goal of the first game of the fall lacrosse season. Dorian, Manon, Nehemia, Aedion, and Lysandra were all around me, and we were screaming and cheering and supporting our friend in the most embarrassing way possible. Chaol saluted us as he ran to the sidelines, swapping for a player who played defense. Even though he was wearing a helmet, I could practically feel him winking at me when he noticed that I was wearing a Westfall fanshirt.

After the talk with Dorian, things weren't as awkward as I'd thought they be. Dorian must've told Chaol about our breakup and was making his move. Still, it was good to be friends with everyone again.

Even if not everyone was interested in being just friends.

As the faceoff began, the two players lowered themselves and crouched, preparing to fight for the ball. As I was more of a running kind of person, I didn't know much about lacrosse before Chaol started playing it, I learned it to actually know what he was doing.

The other team got the ball early into the faceoff, which was expected since our face off guy sucked, and they were down the field faster than we could stop them. Chaol took a d-pole from a kid on the sidelines and swapped with someone on the field. He was normally a middie, but he c eaould play defense well enough that the coach put him in as a last ditch effort to stop the other team, and it worked.

Just like it worked today.

Chaol, being that he was the captain of the team, was what I considered him a jock. Not a arrogant, asshole jock. But more of the smart, no stick up his ass kind of athlete. He knew what he could and couldn't do on the field, which made him smart in my eyes. As the other team made a push for the crease, Chaol intercepted their shot and threw the ball to another one of his teammates, the crowd cheering on as he had thrown the ball.

I cheered the loudest of all.

As the referee called the quarter, Chaol looked up at me cheering for him and smiled at me. Out of the corner of my eye, Lysandra must've seen his smile and me blushing at him and decided it would be funny to scare the shit out of me.

She growled in my ear, making me jump out of my skin. Our friends laughed, and I smiled, and it was all as it should be.

"Was that on your bucket list or were you just bored?" I said angrily to Lysandra.

"Yes, and no," Lysandra says as she moved next to me on the metal bleachers. "I did that because somebody was blushing at someone else…" Lysandra always had a knack for noticing that kind of stuff.

"It… it was nothing Lysandra, it was just a little congratulations to Chaol." I said quietly.

Chaol and I had always had a… something between us, just like Dorian and I had. But even though I wanted to explore that bond, I wouldn't yet. Dorian and I were getting back to normal, and I didn't want to move on so quickly, even if Chaol did something to me that made me heart flutter.

"Ohh, I see what's going on here. You got a thing for Chaol!" Lysandra whispered to me. "Not to make you feel bad or anything, but don't you think it's a bit early for another guy?"

"Who said I liked guys?"

"Guy or girl, you should take it slow. You just got out of a relationship with Dorian and maybe you should slow down."

"Sound advice, which is why I am already taking it from myself," I replied, pinching her playfully on the shoulder. Lys laughed a laugh that no one would have expected from her.

"I should have known."

I grinned, "Yes, you should have," I agreed with her.

"But Chaol of all people? Why?"

"I'm… not sure to be honest. I guess we just have this… connection as some might say."

Lysandra nodded sagely. "I know. The two of you have been flirting like that for years," she said, just as the next quarter began, and our attention was once again focused on the game in front of us.

Had we really flirted like that much? I made the occasional joke or two about them shirtless but I didn't realize it was for that long.

Oh, who was I kidding. The three of us had been making comments and having as much physical contact as was possible for years. It was why no one would be surprised when my resolve eventually crumbled and I ended up with Chaol.

My thoughts were cut short by the cheering of the crowd, since Chaol had made another goal, putting us ahead, and I eagerly joined in. There would be time for those thoughts later. Now was for my friends, who were more like my family.

The crowd bellowed for Chaol and his teammates, and since the game was close to over, Chaol kept going for more and more potential goals. The crowd loved him, chanting the team name in support for the Illyrian Wyverns.

Just like I chanted support for the man I might have caught feeling for.

 _ **Morg: Thanks for reading, please leave a review and remember to take the poll on my profile page! Happy holidays everyone! Till next time! Bye!**_

 _ **Courier: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully, we shall bang another one out soon! Thanks and have a Happy Holidays! Toodles!**_


	13. A Court of Cuddles and Cuteness

_**Morg: So yes, if you have a calendar you will know that it has been a long time since we uploaded, and honestly, it is just because we are busy. School is taking up a lot of time, and midterms are coming up, which sucks, so you can kind of just expect a new chapter every two weeks from now on. Also, please go take the poll on my profile and vote for which stories you would like to see me publish next! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Courier: Hola! Hope you all had good holidays! This day might be a holiday because we are posting another chapter today! Hope you all enjoy and adios!**_

 **Aelin:**

It was insane how fast things could change at a high school. The biggest gossip at the moment was that Asher had started dating Kaltain, and that it was because their parents wanted them to. Like an arranged marriage, but for dating. Rich people, I swear.

Dating someone is okay, but when it's arranged by your parents? That's a bit worrying in my book. Like, who would go along with that? It's like being forced to say I love you to a complete stranger that your parents set you up with.

Well, I mean, that was exactly what it was. I shook my head at the stupid people I was forced to share a school with as I walked towards Language Arts, the class I had with Chaol that was taught by Mr. Malakai, or as I called him, Emrys.

Chaol was my partner for the first semester of Language Arts. We didn't have a lot of classes together besides L.A. so we spent our time "wisely".

Usually that meant that we spent the class exchanging increasingly more dirty and risque notes, even though we sat next to each other, being more flamboyant with each passing, hoping Emrys would catch us and be forced to read the note to the class. I might think my peers were useless idiots, but even I could allow that immaturity was not something I could fault them for without sounding hypocritical.

As Emrys talked about some of advanced vocabulary words, Chaol passed me a crude, yet hilarious note.

I chuckled loudly, and tossed it across the room to the garbage bin, which it sank into. Emrys rolled his eyes, but continued on, until minutes later he switched to talking about a new project. "You will be paired into groups of three, and you have to pick a book to read. You will have three different meetings with this book club and you will type up your discussion notes for a grade."

Chaol looked at me and whispered, "Who should we work with? Someone smart, but not arrogant."

Looking around the room to look for a third person, Rowan was sitting alone in the back as he watched people who sat next to him go into groups. "Why not Rowan? He isn't a complete ass."

"High standards you have there Miss. Galathynius. But I'll grant you that. He is not a complete ass. Fine, he can join us. But I'm sure as hell not asking him to do it," Chaol said, all traces of the tension that had arisen between us weeks ago completely gone.

I scrunched my nose at him but got up nonetheless. "Fine. But only because he seems to be in a goodish mood," I told Chaol, lifting my chin. "Otherwise this would be you." Chaol only raised his eyebrow at me, and smirked because we both knew that was bullshit.

"Hey! Rowan, get over here!" As I yelled to Rowan among the chaos, he made a moody face but still got up and came to our desk.

"I suppose you want me to work with you?" Rowan said with no smile on his face.

"You should be glad we asked you, I doubt you'd like working with the sweaty geeks in the back of the room." Chaol chuckled out.

Rowan's only form of assent was him sitting down in what had been my chair. When I raised that complaint, he just stared at me. I had the weirdest glimpse of him in my mind's eye sitting at a war table, a sword at his side, planning out how to crush his enemies.

Damn, I was reading too much fiction.

"What book do you guys want to read then? We have a pretty big list to choose from," Chaol asked, merely sliding an arm around me when I sat on his lap and handed me the list that Emrys had distributed.

I glanced through the list, and then her eyes lit up as she came across one title. "This one. A Court of Thorns and Roses. It's been on my to-be-read for entirely too long. "And yes, it has romance," I said, shooting an accusatory look at Rowan, "But all the reviews I have seen from guys said they liked it just the same." Surprisingly, they both agreed.

"You have a to-be-read list? I'm not a fanatic of books." Rowan mumbled.

"You'd love it, well besides when the book makes you cry. That's the shitty part," I said joyfully.

"You cry over books? I don't know if your crazy of just stupid, but it's fiction, as in not real."

"Uncultured swine," I lightly said under my breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!"

Chaol just laughed, pulling me closer against his chest. I rested my head on his shoulder, content, as Rowan rolled his eyes at us. "Does Emrys have three copies of the book in here?" Chaol asked, looking around the room.

I just nodded, since I had had my eyes on the books since the first day of school. I told Rowan where they were, and used my charm, and more than a bit of begging, to make him go get them so I didn't have to move from my comfy position on top of Chaol. Chaol didn't seem to mind.

As Rowan came back from getting the books, he glanced at us questionably. "Are you two dating or is this just a thing you do with all your friends?"

I hissed at Rowan, causing him to brush the question off his mind and sit back down with us.

The oddly white haired brute passed the red, and very large, books to the two of us without a word, and then still being silent, opened his own copy and began reading just like that. Chaol shrugged, and when I laid my head back down and opened my copy of the book to read, he did the same, stroking his hand through my hair in repetitive, soothing motions.

Rowan looked up to see Chaol stroking my hair. "I- nevermind." Rowan said as he went back to reading. Odd, but alright.

"This Feyre chick seems like a badass, knows how to use a bow and arrow," Chaol said, slowly becoming more interested in the book.

I couldn't agree more. By the end of the period, while the rest of the class was barely five pages into their chosen books, I was forty pages in, Rowan was thirty in, and Chaol was thirty-four in. It was a damn good book. I was sorry I had not picked up a Sarah J. Maas book before.

"Alright class! Make sure to keep up with your group in the book you have chosen!" Emrys had said as he interrupted the class as they were reading. "Don't go ahead in the book without telling your partners! Collaboration is key!"

But Rowan and Chaol knew, I would read however much I damn well pleased.

 ** _Morg: This is your reminder to please go vote on the poll on my profile page, and to tune in next time for more of our story! Till next time! Bye!_**  
 ** _Courier: Thanks for reading today's chapter. It was nice to mix a bit of ToG and ACOTAR together. And yes, I did read ACOMAF and it's so good! Thanks and adios!_**


	14. Athletes not Assletes

_**Morg: Hi! Like we said, chapters will probably be every two weeks, so we arent that far off (kind of), and let me answer a question. To wholetthedosgout: Yes, it is just the characters from TOG and not the situations they are in. (i.e. Aelin is not an assassin, there is no magic, Dorian's father is not an asshole.) And on that lovely note… Enjoy!**_

 _ **Courier: Hey everyone! We are back and yes, the story has been collecting dust and lots of it! Both Morg and I are busy people and aren't always able to write. My newest story will have a second chapter hopefully soon, but I'm going to work on one of my other stories. Thanks to everyone who still views my story, thank you so much and hang in there for another chapter. Thank you and enjoy!**_

 **Aelin:**

I shut the book, putting it down and just staring ahead in disbelief at what I had just read. What I had just finished. Sarah J. Maas was an absolute Queen. Rowan, Chaol, and I had technically agreed to finish the book a week from now, but I had picked it up and been unable to stop. And now I had finished. Ugh! I wanted the boys to finish the book too so I could rant about it! That ending! And Rhysand! Ugh!

Chaol and Rowan had told me on Friday to hold off on reading so they could catch up with me, begging to give them the weekend to catch up to me.

I had laughed in their faces and then struted away to read some more. Wait for them. Ha! I had been waiting for a good opportunity to read this book for a year! Wait my ass.

After I had finished the book, trying not to find a copy of the next book, I picked up my phone and began to text Rowan and Chaol.

Aelin: Just finished ACOTAR! So good!

Rowan: You're joking.

Chaol: School has been out for an hour.

Aelin: Your point? I read all throughout school too.

Rowan: All you've done is punish yourself. Now you have to wait for the next few days to read the second one.

I stared at the phone screen. Damn that Whitethorn. He was right. I had to wait now, otherwise the teacher would fail me for going ahead of my group.

Aelin: ...But… but Rhysand. I have to wait to find out more about Feysand?!

Rowan: Who is Rhysand? And what is a Feysand?

Chaol: Are you speaking english?

Aelin: Have you even read the book at all?

Chaol: In fact, I have and if I'm saying it right, I'm more of a Feylin kind of guy.

Aelin: Nope. Just nope. Never.

Chaol: But Rhysand drugs her! And he's evil! He literally beheaded someone as a message.

Aelin: So? He's hot. And he's layered!

Rowan: No spoilers!

I sighed, and realized that once again Rowan was right. I couldn't spoil the book anymore, even if Chaol still thinking Tamlin wasn't a tool killed my fangirl soul.

I shut the phone down, turning instead to the calculus homework that waited for me at my desk. Glaring at the papers, I picked up a pencil and began working, wishing that my math teacher would catch the flu.

About halfway through my calculus homework, I noticed beeping again, probably Rowan and Chaol bickering about Feylin. I had hesitated on picking up because I was still doing my homework sadly. Grabbing my phone and placing inside my desk, I went back to doing my work. Right as began to get back in my mojo, my desk shook, startling me. Forgot to turn the vibration off.

I opened up Messages, meaning to only put the conversation on silent, but happened to see that the text wasn't in our project group chat. My phone had been vibrating because Aedion was text bombing me.

Aedion: Aelin!

Aedion: Aelin!

Aedion: Answer my texts!

Aedion: Come over to my house! It's important!

I sighed again, pretending to be sad to have to stop my homework, but really just glad that I had an excuse to get away.

Getting into my car and heading over to Aeidon's house, it must've not been super urgent, he did text me. Knocking on his door, he ran downstairs and opened up to see me.

"Good! You're here. You'll never believe it!" He said, ushering me inside and up to his room, where both Dorian and Lysandra already were.

"What?" I asked, super confused at why I had been summoned to my cousin's house.

"We're getting new kids." The words took a moment to register. Getting one new kid had been unusual, and that had been Rowan. But more than one in a year, it was unheard of. And Aedion had said kids. As in plural. As in more than one.

"Bullshit."

'Exactly what I had thought when Dorian first told me."

"How do you even know if we are getting more than one? It could be false." I had asked, thinking it was bullshit like I said.

"Nope. I saw them at the front office when I was going there to drop off papers after school," Dorian said. "There's five of them. All guys. All foster siblings," he said, and my jaw dropped. Five. Six new kids in a year. Impossible. And yet… it was happening. "They were super hot too," he said, and I rolled my eyes. Of course Dorian would think that was an important detail.

"What are they like?"

"Not really sure, they didn't seem bad. One was a little dark though. But they also didn't really talk much."

"So a bunch of...?"

"Still not entirely sure. Jocks maybe, that's what I think." Hopefully they were just athletes, not assletes.

"Okay. Wow. This was important. Maybe not as important as my math homework, but important nonetheless," I said, trying to wrap my head around the idea of getting five new kids.

It was completely crazy.

 ** _Morg: Yes, it has been a month. Yes, we meant to update a while ago. Sorry about that, but school is keeping us really busy. Hopefully the next update will not take as long to get up, but it might! Thanks for reading! Till next time! Bye!_**  
 ** _Courier: Sorry for taking sooooooo very long. Thanks for reading and toodles!_**


	15. So Call Me Maybe?

_**Morg: Hey, so please don't hate us! I said the same thing on my other story (Now updated!) but I've been writing a book, and actually just finished the first draft, which is why I've been so unfocused on Fanfics. We say this every time but updating will be sporadic (probs not two freaking months next time though… sorry). Enjoy!**_

 _ **Courier: We are alive! I am so sorry I didn't try to get up off my ass and get Morg to write another chapter, but things happen. Sorry for not posting in over two months(so so sorry) We will try hopefully to get back on track with this and keep working! Thanks for reading and bon appetit!**_

 _ **Aelin:**_

"So you're sure we know nothing of these new kids? There has to be something." Grabbing my phone and texting Chaol and Rowan, I thought that maybe they knew something from their jock buddies.

Fifteen minutes of texting later, and it turned out that Chaol knew absolutely nothing about them. Rowan, however, was being oddly silent. He had just said that, yes, he knew them, and that was that.

Nothing else had been said by him.

"What did they say? Did they know anything?" Aeidon said, practically breathing down my neck as he said so.

"Back up a bit and maybe I'll tell you!" I hissed. "Basically they know jack shit. Happy?"

Aedion deflated and fell back onto his bed. "That blows. We never get new kids, and yet we get multiple in one year… but no one knows anything about them!" He said, scrubbing his face with his hands in frustration.

"Does it really matter? It could just be another pair of jocks with the IQ of a tic tac. Or nerds. Lots of nerds."

I sighed. "Yes, Captain Obvious, you said that already, like thirty minutes ago," I said sarcastically. It was ironic, how Aedion called others jocks, and yet there he was, a jock with the IQ of a ton of bricks.

"By the way, who is this Rowan guy? He seems chill. Think you could put in a good word for me?" From what I knew, Rowan had either none or very few friends, so this ought to help him.

"Sure, I can do that," I said, and Aedion perked up. Damn, he needed more friends. "But it's on you if he bites off your head," I tease, laughing as Aedion deflates.

A few hours later after I went home, Rowan texted me.

 **Rowan** : _What did you want?_

 **Aelin** : _A simple hello would have gone a long way._

 **Rowan** : _Hello. How about that?_

 **Aelin** : _Better. You've been avoiding my questions all day though! Why do you know the new boys?_

 **Rowan** : _Well, they come from my old school, the one I came from._

 **Aelin** : _And? That can't be all you know about them_.

Radio silence. Of course. I had pushed for answers from Mr. Dark Brooding and Silent, and he had predictably shut down. It was so annoying. One moment we were talking and geeking out over a book, and then it was like "Oh no, if I say something about my life I'll lose my masculinity!"

 **Aelin** : _Hello? You alive?_

Nothing. Damn him, Whitethorn was really going to ghost me. As if I couldn't see the read receipt.

I threw my phone onto my bed in anger.

Groaning and laying down on my bed, I realized something. I actually cared that someone ghosted me that I wasn't friends with. Everyone at my school who has texted me ever, I never cared when they did it. This was differently, strangely different. What am I thinking? He's just another guy, I need to calm down.

 **Rowan** : _I'm back. What did you want?_

I didn't respond. Two could play at that game.

Instead, I thought about Chaol. I thought about the budding romance between us. I sighed. I had been waiting for him to ask me out ever since Dorian and I had decided we would be better off as friends.

It was so frustrating, since he was so hot.

Gods, look at me, thinking about my feelings.

Bleh. I sat up suddenly. I needed to exercise. That would get my mind off of Chaol and Rowan and the new kids.

 **Rowan** : _You do realize I know what ghosting is, right? I'm not an idiot_.

Muting my phone's noises and grabbing my earbuds, I changed out of my regular clothes and into some exercise clothing. Just gotta keep my mind off him.

Pumping some Panic! At The Disco, through my phone, I laced up my sneakers and made my way downstairs, and then out the front door of my house.

Once I was in the street, I took off, running just above a jog, trying to work out my frustration, sending in through my feet and into the pavement as I ran.

Between the music, and my heavy breathing, and my wandering thoughts, I didn't see the person coming towards me until it was too late, and I bumped into them.

"Whoa, whoa! Aelin! Slow down!" A familiar voice said as I looked up and into the brown eyes belonging to Chaol Westfall.

Taking out my earbuds and looking up at Chaol, I tried to catch my breath, that he stole. "Sorry about that… kind of stressed out right now I guess. I exerci-"

"Exercise to relieve stress. I do listen to you. And you also eat cake. Lots of it, strangely." Whenever I ate to relieve stress, I texted Chaol because after that we'd run and talk about my shit. He was always great at helping me with that.

Although, I wasn't half bad myself at helping with his problems, when they occured. "Yeah," I laughed. "Skipped the cake this time though," I told him, grinning, feeling better already.

"Oh yeah? Then this must really be bad," he teased. "Want to talk about it?"

I hesitated. "Maybe," I said, and then thinking about it more, I amended, "Let's talk about it over dinner."

Chaol looked taken aback. "Like, dinner dinner? Or dinner? Like is this a date?" He asked, very obviously confused and more than a little surprised, though I wasn't sure why. I had a shot, and I had taken it.

I smirked. "Yeah. Like dinner dinner. Like a date. Pick me up tomorrow at seven. You know where my house is," I said, grinning as I slipped my earbuds back in, patting him on the shoulder as I ran away, the grin not leaving.

I should have taken a picture of the look on his face.

 _ **Morg: So, that's it! Chaol x Aelin achieved! The story is finally progressing! Keep an eye out for the next update in the next two weeks, since we have spring break and that means some free time for writing, without school getting in the way! Till next time! Bye!**_

 _ **Courier: I loved this chapter! I love Chaoleana(Rowaelin is always at the top of my list). Thanks for reading, and good news! Spring break is just around the corner so we'll have plenty of time to do another chapter! Thanks and Peace!**_


	16. I Don't Want To Escape

_**Morg: Hey, so I know it's been a while, but we're back so don't be mad! Thank you all for your continuous asking to update, we saw, and we heard, even if we couldn't necessarily act on it. Also, for whoever asked, this fic is going to follow the same basic plot as the series, so Rowaelin will not be achieved for a moment. There will still be ChaolxAelin, and the lead up to Rowaelin to get through. Hang in there. Thanks for reading, and liking our fic! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Courier: Hey everyone, sorry it's been a quite a long time since we have updated and there are many reasons that we are both busy. It's either timing or previous events planned that mess things up so that's a problem. For my Gravity Falls fans, the next chapter WILL be coming out sometime this weekend. Thanks for staying along the long ass journey that I call writing a story. The road is long and somehow still in use so thanks again for staying on the road(gotta stop using metaphors). But thanks again for reading and enjoy my 2nd favorite ship in action!**_

 **Chaol:**

I was nervous. And I didn't know why. Like, I knew why, but I didn't know why. It was Aelin. Just Aelin. And me. On a date. With each other. It wasn't like we hadn't gone to dinner together before, but it had never been… together. Were we together? I didn't know. Agh! Going out with Aelin shouldn't make me this nervous. She was amazing, and smart, and funny, and beautiful, but she was Aelin. We'd done this a million times.

But I really wanted this time to work.

Maybe I just needed to stop thinking about it and just do what I do best. It was Aelin, my friend, now my girlfriend possibly, on a date. Date, that word still rang around in my head at the thought of it.

Girlfriend? Was she?

I needed to stop stressing. Immediately. I looked over at the clock. 6:48. Time to go. Running my hands over the sweatshirt I had on over khakis, I smiled in the mirror. Time to go take Aelin Galathynius on the best date she had ever been on.

Hopefully, Aelin would like the idea of trying out one of these escape rooms I've heard so much about. My dad thought it was a solid idea, showing a girl your intelligence was a good impression. But it was more of the fun part of the escape room that made me reserve a room. Aelin knew that I wasn't smart, but not stupid.

Plus, it wasn't like I had to pull all the stops to impress her. She already knew the real me, more than most. So it was mostly because Aelin had mentioned that she wanted to do one a while back.

I walked out the door of my bedroom, and down the stairs, calling a quick goodbye to my dad and little brother as I left the house, aiming for the car parked in the driveway that I was taking.

Once I pulled up to Aelin's driveway, my heart started racing. Even when I prayed to the gods that it wouldn't, because it always stresses me out. But I still rolled with it the best I could. As I grabbed the door knocker, that strangely resembled a face, I knocked on the door.

Not too long after I stopped knocking, Aelin's father opened the door and greeted me. "Chaol! How are you?" Shaking his hand, I smiled back at him.

"I'm good sir, things are good. How have you been? Haven't seen you in a while?"

Aelin's father laughed, a hearty thing. "Yes, it's been a moment. Though," he said, smiling broadly, "I suspect that is about to change."

I smiled nervously, shoving my hands into the pocket in the front of my sweatshirt. "I really hope so," I responded, just as Aelin came down the stairs, appearing next to her father.

Wearing a sweatshirt over ripped black jeans.

She laughed when she saw me. "Now we're gonna be that couple that matches," she grinned, and I grinned back.

"Well, be safe you two. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Her dad said, as he walked to the door to open it.

Aelin laughs, and looks back at her father. "Dad, there isn't anything you wouldn't do."

"Just… be safe Aelin. Be rational."

Waving to her father as we walked out the door, she turned to me once the door closed.

"Ready for this?"

I laughed nervously. "Hell yeah. You're not getting away this time."

Aelin grinned again, and the night lit up. "I have no intention of trying to," she assured me, grabbing my hand.

We got in my car, headed towards the escape room. I didn't tell her where we were going, but once we got near enough she figured it out. Like I said, she was smarter than I was.

"YES!" she shouted when she realized where I was taking her. Leaning over to peck me on the cheek, making me blush, she smiled all over again. "I've been wanting to go to one of these for months!"

Knowing she would love this, I grinned to myself and looked over to her as I parked the car. "I got a room just for us, it'll be great. Maybe afterwards if you're up to it, we could get some food from The Bane and chillax."

"Wow, slow down there kale. Home base isn't that easy to reach." Aelin said as she get out of the car.

Once we got inside, I got our reservation confirmed and we waited anxiously to get into the room.

Exactly fifty-three minutes later, we walked out victorious, having completed the room with less than ten minutes to spare. Though, to be fair, Aelin had done most of the work.

"Thanks for that Chaol. That was awesome," Aelin said, turning to me, looking me in the eyes.

I smiled, glancing down at her lips. "Yeah. You really were."

We looked at each other, and then I pulled her to me, crushing her lips against my own, kissing her as I had been waiting to do for years.

She tasted like wildfire, embers, and home.

 _ **Morg: Thank you all so much for reading! Expect another update within three weeks, but don't worry if it's longer, the school year is ending and we are very, very busy! Leave a comment telling us what you thought! Till next time! Bye!**_

 _ **Courier: AHHH Love Chaoleana, but Rowaelin is an otp. Thanks for reading and sorry this took so long! Will try to get next gravity falls chapter out soon so thanks for sticking along. Peace!**_


	17. A Lazy, Hungry, Child

_**Morg: Wassup! Who's shocked that we are back so soon? I know I sure as hell am. You all have Courier to thank for that, pulling me up off my ass and getting us to write. Again, thank you all for the support, and awesome feedback, it means to much! Keep at it! Also, head over to both my profile page, and Courier's and check out our individual stories, we are both working on some new things! And on that note… Enjoy!**_

 ** _Courier: Hey! We are back with another chapter, and hopefully you all will love it! Soon, we'll be able to get more chapters out instead of going on long hiatuses which are annoying. I'm working on my next chapter for Next Summer At Gravity Falls currently, so expect that sometime soon. Anyways, thanks for reading and enjoy_!**

 **Aelin:**

" _I, I keep a record of the wreckage in my life! I gotta recognize the weapon in my mind!_ " I belted out, singing along to Halsey's _Nightmare_ , when it came on the radio. I was on my way to Nehemia's house to work on a project, and also to gossip, let's be real. She's been nagging me for details on my date with Chaol since it happened three days ago.

That kiss… it just felt right. I was always thinking about it. Finally being able to tell Nehemia about it would be a relief. Letting feelings out to my best friend, feelings that I couldn't articulate to Chaol, would feel amazing. Like how when he kissed me, I felt like I was coming home. How fire curled in my stomach. How I was scared that that might have been my last first kiss, but how I had been so comfortable, swollen-lipped, and happy after it that I couldn't bring myself to care.

I could go on, thinking more and more about that kiss, how it had lit the torch that was m-

"DRIVE FASTER! THIS ISN'T A FIVE MILE ZONE!" The driver honked at me, and sped up to get in front of me. Asshole. I pulled into Nehemia's driveway and began to walk up the steps to her door.

"Knock, Knock, let me in!" I shouted, knowing full well that her doorbell didn't work, and that knocking wouldn't get her attention. So unless I wanted to go all Romeo and Juliet, throwing rocks at her window (something I didn't think her mother would appreciate) screaming would have to do.

There were sounds inside the house, a dog barking, and people talking as someone ran down the stairs, and then Nehemia opened the door, beaming her 1000 Watt smile at me as she pulled me in, both of us laughing.

Without a word, she could tell something was up and signaled to follow her up to her room to work on our project.

"Alright, spill! What happened?" Nehemia asked, with an questioning look on her face.

"We… we kissed!" It struggled to get the words out at first, but after that it went like clockwork. "It was amazing, we went to the escape room, I did most of the work obviously. Oh! And best of al-"

"Slow down! There's only so much I can process at once," Nehemia sat down on her bed once we had entered her bedroom. "Go again, but slowly and with much more detail."

I rolled my eyes. "Perv," I said, laughing. She grinned.

"Whatever. You did the same when I went on a date earlier in the year!" She protested, and I laughed knowing she was right. So I did what she had asked, going back over every detail of the date, Nehemia soaking it all up easily, our project temporarily forgotten.

"So there's going to be a second date?" She asked.

I gave her a "well, duh" face. "Of course. Did you not hear me the first time? That kiss was…" I flopped back onto her bed spreadeagle, grinning like a dork. "It was intense. Like, toe-curling, shiver-inducing, panty-dropping intense."

Nehemia squealed. "Yes, yes, yes! You're life is like a freaking romance novel Aelin!" She said. I nodded happily, for one agreeing. Then I asked her which one. She responded, "I don't know. Maybe Meet Cute."

"So should we get to work, or do you have to vent for just a bit longer?" I'm pretty sure she already knew what I was going to choose, but we had to get to work.

She grabbed the posterboard, which we had already gotten some work done on. The topic wasn't boring, but it was a science project on advanced aerodynamics and flight. I pulled out a bag of image cutouts to give our board some snazziness.

"So, did you hear about the new kids coming to the school?"

"Rowan? Rowan isn't a dick, which is a plus. I'm in a book group with him and Chaol. The book is-"

"No, the new kids. Like the new, new ones? Someone saw them at school with their mother, and they don't look friendly one bit."

"Oh yeah. Someone mentioned that to me. I think it was Aedion who saw them. Fenrys, Gavriel, Lorcan, Connall… and Vaughan? I think," I said, trying to remember the names that Aedion had given me.

"Yeah, I think that's them. Who the hell named these kids?" Nehemia questioned, flicking her dark braids over her shoulder as she pasted down a picture. "Though it isn't surprising considering their mother's name is Maeve."

I nodded in agreement.

After an hour or so, we got hungry and bored out of our minds. Instead of working, we laid on the floor, too lazy to get up and get food.

After a while, I got the energy to ask Nehemia if she wanted to get us some food. "Nehemia?"

"Yes, Aelin?"

"Can you go get us some food because I don't want to get up."

"Are you shitting me? You've practically live here, why don't YOU get up and get us some food?"

"I mean, I would love to, but," I lazily reached my arm to 'grab' the door handle only to 'fail'. "I'm just too tired. Please Nehemia?"

"Fine. Lazy."

I stuck out my tongue, and then clapped. "Yay!"

Maybe I was a child, and maybe I was lazy, but at least I was getting food.

 _ **Morg: Thank you for reading, please tell us what you think in the reviews! School is ending for Courier and I soon so things are going to get hectic for us in the next few weeks, which means we may not update for a while. Till next time! Bye!**_  
 _ **Courier: Thanks for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed! Be ready for another one soon, and because we will hopefully get another one out soon. Honestly, Chaoleana is just great, but Rowaelin is the no.1 otp in my book. Thanks and peace!**_


	18. Angel

Morg: Wassup everyone! Happy summer! It's time for the newest chapter! We might be a lot slower posting this summer because we are both busy all summer but… check out my summer PJO fic Green and Gray for some short cute chapters! Enjoy!

Courier: Hey! Happy Summer! Sorry this has taken so long, we've both been pretty busy. Morg is going to be very busy, but I'm not as busy. I'm hoping to get plenty of my new chapters out soon for you all, so stay tuned for that. Make sure you put author notifications on to be kept up with our writing. Peace out and enjoy!

Chaol:

If this was what cloud nine felt like, I was never ever coming off of it. Aelin and I have been texting all week so far, or FaceTiming as we fall asleep and it. Has. Been. Bliss.

Gods, I always thought Dorian was full of shit when he had said that sometimes you just fell in love with a person in the space between one breath and the next, but I could feel it with Aelin. It was like there wouldn't be a next breath if she wasn't in my life. It was fucking terrifying. And I couldn't get enough of it.

Aelin is like a spring day when there is dew on the ground and sunshine in your hair. Like a breath of fresh air on the top of a mountain as you sit by a crackling fire. She was diverse and controversial poetry.

Aelin and I hadn't talked much about how we would break the news to our friends. I'm sure by now Aelin told Nehemia, but that was inevitable. It only hit me now because I was reminded of Dorian and how this might impact him. We had only started dating not long after they had broken up, so it wouldn't be a bad idea to call her about that.

I reached over to the other side of my desk and grabbed my phone to call her. As the phone began ringing, the thought of how I would ask her got stuck in my head like a knot. Maybe I should be casua-

"Hey Kale! What's up?" Aelin said enthusiastically over the phone. Shit, she never usually picks up this quickly for anyone.

"Ha… hey…" Of course my first words to her had to be just hey. Hay is for horses, idiot.

"Hay? Hay is for horses, what do you mean?"

"I meant to say, 'hey, what's shakin', but that ended poorly."

"Aww, you're cute when you say stupid things. Whatcha need?" Being that no girl before Aelin made me blush as hard as she just did, I could tell that something was up.

"Yeah… I think we need to talk about how we should tell our friends that we're dating. You get what I mean?"

Aelin laughed, and my heart. Fucking. Stopped. Had it done that when we were friends? "Yes, I get what you mean dork. Does it really matter? Dorian knows because you asked him, and Nehemia knows. Aedion… you might wanna tell him while wearing armor, but the rest will be fine. We've already been acting like a couple for years. It's just official now, right?"

My heart stopped beating quite so fast as relief washed over me. She wanted the same thing I did. "Yes. Good. I mean, I'll deal with your overprotective cousin, but I'm glad we're on the same page. Some girls are just…" I trailed off, not wanting to be offensive.

"Difficult about it?" Aelin supplied, and I laughed. She really was perfect.

"So, what should I expect from Aeidon? The armor thing I can deal with, it's the long talk that doesn't appeal to me that much." Aeidon was generally nice to me, but now that I'm dating Aelin, it was bound to change.

"Don't worry about him, he may be double your size, but he's a little teddy bear on the inside. And all he's gonna say is a bunch of mumbo jumbo about checking if your health insurance is up to date because if you hurt me, he'll hurt you!"

"Wait, what?"

Aelin laughs, and gets back on topic. "Nah, I'm joking. He's gonna talk to you to make sure you're a good enough guy to date me. But he's like a dad, approve or disapprove, I'll still date ya."

I laughed again. "That's really good to hear, baby. Cause I don't think I could let go now," I tell her honestly.

"Flippin' crazy," she whispers over the line.

"What is?" I ask, confused.

"My heart."

Well shit, I think. Cause just like that, so is mine.

It's amazing how that girl can play with my heart like a cat with a ball of yarn.

"Hey, are you busy right now?"

"No, I'm talking to you. Why?"

"Can I come over?"

"Um, my dads home if I'm thinking what you are…"

"Ugh, idiot. We can do that anytime. But I wanted to practice soccer with you."

I- oh my god. Either I'm getting this wrong, or I just hit a gold mine. "Um, yeah. 100% you can!"

"Awesome! Cause, I'm kinda outside your house?" Aelin squeaked out.

I ran to my window, grinning and saw that Aelins's car was indeed in front of my house. I hung up and ran out the door, grabbing my cleats and a hoodie, already in gym shorts and a t-shirt.

I grabbed a soccer ball too, just in case.

"God's you're amazing!" I laughed, kissing her on the lips when I got into her car.

Aelin returned my grin, flipping her hair with a smirk on her face. "I know."

I couldn't get over the fact that she was my girlfriend, she's just so amazing. We drove to the park, making jokes and laughing the entire way. We started practicing an hour later, because we just kept joking with each other in the field. Some of that joking may have been kissing, some were not. Hopefully, no kids were scarred by it, but that was the least of my concerns.

God's, how did I get this lucky with her?

Oh yeah. I got lucky because some god up in the sky decided that me, poor soul that I was, was in need of a damn angel.

Morg: Hey everyone, that was the chapter! Hope you enjoyed it, cause it was a blast to write! Till next time! Bye!

Courier: Sorry this took so long, I loved writing this chapter. I'm going to get another chapter of mine up and ready for you all to read soon, so stay tuned. Thanks and peace!


	19. Wyvern's Lair

_**Morg: What's up everyone! I swear its not good for my mental health to have gone this long without writing some fanfics for ToG, but thankfully we are back now, after many requests! Thank you to everyone who has been pming me and asking us to continue, it means a lot even if we already planned on keeping this going. We did say it would be a while after all lol, though none of us expected it to take this long. I would say that from now on, as I get going with my freshman year of highschool, to expect a chapter about every month. There will probably be more chapters each month, but at least one. Thank you all for the support, and the love! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Courier: Hey! It may have been three months, and dust may have gathered, but we have come to clean it off! We are back! Don't expect chapters to appear every weekend or anything like that, we just had time that overlapped where we could write. But, at least this is still going on. Like Morg said, our schedules are boggled up with stuff, she has high school, and I have lots of stuff going on at the moment. But we will still try to get our best out! Enjoy and peace!**_

 **Aelin** :

I really don't think it was just me, but going to school was somehow may more fun while dating Chaol. I mean, when Dorian and him were fighting for my attention, that was fun, and it was adorable, but being with Chaol… it's hot, and it's funny.

For example, I was walking down the hall, minding my own business, and suddenly I'm dragged into a janitor's closet. By Chaol. Not to be arrogant or anything, but it seemed like I was really bringing out the rebel in him, because the Chaol I knew before would never have done something so daring, but there I was, making out with my boyfriend amidst a bunch of cleaning supplies as we laughed hard enough to make kissing difficult.

People probably would've gotten suspicious without the fact that Chaol's deep voice sounded alike to the janitors. And they must've thought I was… ugh, I don't even want to think about that. "Chaol, you kiss like a king, but we've got to get to class. Maybe… we could continue later?"

Chaol does that little smirk thing that should be really annoying but isn't, and says, "Nothing would make me happier. Your's or mine?"

I laugh, grabbing his hand as I pulled him from the closet, not caring that anyone could see us, and notice our messed up hair, and my slightly askew lipstick, and just grinning like a fool. "Neither. We're going dancing instead. Wyverns Lair. 9:00," I say, throwing a wink at my boyfriend that was definitely questionable as we are forced to part ways.

Wyvern's Lair was the most popular, and one of only a few clubs in our town, so it was where most of the debauchery and the late night scene happened, and since it was a Friday, it would be the perfect night for it.

"I'll be there, now, kiss me before I go." Kissing him one last time, I left Chaol and went off to class. Chaol left a minute or two later. Since it was computer class, I could vent to Yrene about the date I had tonight.

Entering the classroom, the room was large and open. The back part of the library was the computer classroom, so bookshelves were the 'walls'. I usually was ahead in that class, so Yrene and I would find a nice spot hidden away in the massive library, and read a good book. Moving towards the spot where Yrene and I usually sat, she was there, with her computer in hand.

"What is this I'm seeing?" I ask with mock dramatics? "Are you not already done with the assignment?"

Yrene glares at me. "No, as you full well know you clown. Not everyone is like four months ahead in all their classes. Some of us are only two months ahead," the girl says, flipping her gorgeous bronze hair as she laughs a little at her own clever joke.

"Peasant," I joke, and Yrene laughs, the sound beautiful and light, like sunlight over a grain field. I swear, Yrene is the single most ethereal person I know, and by far the nicest.

"Jeez, you are a beautiful mannequin come to life."

"You watch Parks and Rec?"

"My parents mostly do, but I tag along sometimes and watch." Yrene was my go-to gal for girl talk, since Nehemia and I focused on other, more 'intellectual' conversation as she calls it.

I merely called it Nehemia trying to make me seem stupid for an hour straight and failing because we knew all the same stuff. That, darlings, is what best friendship is made of.

I was about to open my mouth to speak again when Lysandra plopped down on the couch next to me, and held up her phone, waggling it in my face as if that was supposed to mean something. "We officially have plans for Saturday night," she declares, giddy with joy.

I raise my eyebrow and she continues. "We are going to the haunted walk through the forest. All of us!" She says, excited, and Yrene beams with happiness. I was cool with it as well, since I had heard the walk was really well done.

"I'm bringing you since we live on the same road, and Chaol offered to drive Nehemia. Everyone else is going by themselves, or figuring something out.

"Impressive that you got all this done in the past few minutes, without me being aware," I joke, knowing full well that Lys was known for her quick planning.

"Darling, that's because you were busy with… someone else," she laughs, smoothing down my hair for me, and I smirk, joy still coursing through me.

This was going to be the best weekend of my life.

 ** _Morg: There you all go! First chapter back in a while, so still getting back into the swing of things, but I think you will all see next chapter that we are ramping up the plot! Leave a review and tell us what you think! Till next time! Bye!_**

 ** _Courier: Hope you all enjoyed, as always feel free to PM me with questions or comments! Same for Morg! Sorry this took so long to get out, time is not cheap anymore for the both of us so hope you all enjoyed and peace!_**


End file.
